1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to the field of nautical accessories and is directed to an improved method of cleaning anchoring gear. More specifically, the invention is directed to an improved method for directing water onto an anchor rode as the anchor rode is being taken up, thereby cleansing the anchor rode of accumulated bottom mud and debris before the anchor rode is brought into the vessel.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most larger water vessels, such as sail boats, power boats, cabin cruisers, and the like, use an anchoring system to stay in place while on the water in a harbor, in both marine and fresh water environments. A typical anchoring system will comprise an anchor, an anchor rode, and an anchor line. The anchor is typically a specifically configured, relatively heavy device designed to engage with the bottom. The anchor rode is typically a relatively short length of chain, with one end connected to the anchor and the other end connected to the anchor line. The anchor rode is designed to lie on the bottom when the anchor is deployed, thereby reducing the possibility of drag. The anchor line is typically a relatively long length of nylon or other suitable type of rope, with one end connected to the anchor rode and the other end connected to the vessel. Alternately, the anchor line may consist entirely of chain, with the terminal end of the anchor line serving as the anchor rode.
On larger vessels, an anchoring system take up mechanism is typically employed to assist with the deployment and take up of the anchoring system. A typical anchoring system take up mechanism is a powered winch, onto which is wound the anchor line and at least a portion of the anchor rode. A hand operated winch may also be used. Particularly with larger vessels, the anchoring system take up mechanism is integrated within the bow of the vessel, such that, when fully taken up, the anchor line and at least a portion of the anchor rode are located within the vessel.
The bottom onto which an anchor and anchor rode are placed is often muddy or covered with vegetation, such as seaweed. The anchor and the anchor rode will dig into the mud and/or vegetation when deployed, thereby holding the vessel fast to the bottom. However, upon take up of the anchoring system, mud and/or vegetation often clings to the anchor and anchor rode. Thus when the anchor rode is fully taken up into the bow of the vessel, bottom debris also enters the vessel. This not only creates a mess within the vessel but may also foul the anchoring system take up mechanism, preventing smooth deployment and take up of the anchor.
To address the problem of fouled anchor rodes, many vessels have the capability of directing a spray of water onto the anchor rode as it is being taken up. This is most often done be using a water hose connected to a water pump, whereby the water pump draws in water and forces it through the water hose. A sailor holding the water hose will direct the end of the water hose towards the anchor rode as it is being taken up, washing off the bottom mud and/or vegetation with the water spray. A nozzle fitted to the end of the water hose may be used to increase the exit water pressure, thereby improving the cleaning capability of the water spray. See FIG. 1.
However, though the above-described solution is effective, it is often difficult to employ. A sailor must hold the end of the water hose and direct it towards the anchor rode during take up. Often the water will be rough and the vessel may pitch, making standing on the bow to accomplish the task difficult or even dangerous. In addition, a sailor standing at the bow directing a spray of water at the anchor rode will have a difficult time simultaneously controlling the anchoring system take up mechanism. If the anchor rode is particularly fouled the anchoring system take up mechanism may have to be stopped periodically to allow for longer exposure of the anchor rode to the water spray. Starting and stopping the anchoring system take up mechanism while holding a water hose is difficult for a single sailor to accomplish, especially on rough water.
What is needed, then, is a method of cleaning an anchor rode that does not require a sailor to stand at the bow holding a water hose.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an improved method of cleaning an anchor rode that does not require a sailor to stand at the bow holding a water hose.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved method of cleaning an anchor rode that utilizes a device for properly positioning a water hose.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved method of cleaning an anchor rode that utilizes a device that allows for easy connection and disconnection of the water hose to the device.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved method of cleaning an anchor rode that is simple to perform.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved method of cleaning an anchor rode that utilizes a device that is attachable to and removable from a vessel.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved device that can be utilized by the improved method of the present invention to properly position a water hose.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved device for cleaning an anchor rode that provides for easy connection and disconnection of the water hose.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved device for cleaning an anchor rode that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved device for cleaning an anchor rode that is attachable to and removable from a vessel.
Other objectives of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows.